Volume 5
Summary One of the Detectives caught Natsu speaking. To prevent revealing Natsu’s existence, Yoshio covered it up by saying he is their village mascot. The lie led Natsu into actually competing in the village mascot prix. Yoshio started by creating a twitter for Natsu, which got popular rather quickly. In the Yuru-Chara competition, Natsu ends up winning. When asked what his catchphrase is while holding the trophy, he tilts his head and says “mokyu“. Machi congratulates Natsu on his win. He gushes about what the trip was like. Machi envies Natsu being able to visit the city and do whatever he likes. She wants to be free. So, she tries to learn how to use a computer. She does a horrible job and is afraid to ask for help. She accidentally spills tea on it and tries hanging it up to dry, but the shelf she tied it to collapsed under the new weight and breaks the monitor. She’s beginning to wonder if she is cursed. Yoshio is upset that when people call asking what there is to do in Kumade, they aren’t interested in what he tells them. Machi revels in this affirmation of her opinion on Kumade being boring. She says people care about malls, theme parks and things to actually do. Yoshio is then struck by inspiration and says they should open a café. Natsu drafts the idea for the café. He calls it “Café Suana” and aimed for an American style coffee shop. Yoshio was hesitant until he saw the maid costume idea and immediately was on board. The building they will be putting the café in is an older one that has been reclaimed by nature for years now. They figure the scorch marks of a fire and ivy give the old house character. However, Natsu accidentally wrecks the house as it is so old and dilapidated that it came crashing down with one rattle. Natsu tasks Machi to visit Hibiki and have “girl talk”. Machi is hesitant because she thinks Hibiki hates her. Natsu makes Machi practice knocking on doors and asking to visit as if he is Hibiki. Hibiki doesn’t care to please others and she doesn’t understand why Machi would show up unannounced. She does figure this is of Natsu’s scheming. Machi’s failure at befriending Hibiki makes her cry and Hibiki doesn’t know what to do with her. Natsu continues to practice conversation with Machi so much that she’s started mistaking Natsu as Hibiki. With the real Hibiki, Machi is determined to be a good conversation partner. Machi asks if they could play with Hibiki’s old mini toy set, but Hibiki tries to convince her playing baseball would be better. Hibiki reluctantly agrees to play with her, but instead of playing with the small animal figures, Machi organizes the furniture and sets it up. They use the toys for pretending combat tactics rather than playing with them the way most would expect. Natsu is summoned by The Women’s Association. it consists of three female bears. They are concerned about Natsu’s twitter. They believe they should manage it because they would help it gain more followers. However, Natsu denies them and likes the page as it is. Machi learns how to use twitter and follows Natsu to cheer him up. While they hug, another bear arrives in the village, stating Natsu has gone completely soft. Chapters * Chapter 25: Isn’t The Town Mascot a Little... Amateurish? * Chapter 26: Miko of Misfortune * Chapter 27: Café * Chapter 28: Let’s Talk! * Chapter 29: Getting Closer * Chapter 30: Pressure from The Women’s Association